Real feelings in a real life
by PT21
Summary: Abby's upset and Gibbs wants to know why and gets more than he bargained for


Real Feelings in a Real Life

by Caz

Disclaimer is around somewhere. Darn, where is it??...

Rated T

Gibbs stepped out from the NCIS doors and sucked in a grateful dose of fresh air as he paused on the steps and savoured the last rays of the sun before it disappeared behind the skyscrapers. There were not many cars left in the vast parking lot and Gibbs easily spotted his yellow Charger nestled between the remaining few cars left.

His footsteps echoed on the tarmac as he weaved his way around the maze of cars and spotting a familiar red roadster barely a few yards away from him, he frowned as he wondered why.

*What's her car still doing here?* He mused to himself.

Abby had left with the rest of the team some two hours previously before him. Having been kept behind to speak to director the last thing he expected to see was her car still there.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he strained his neck across the roof-tops to look inside but he was still too far away. Gibbs wondered if its owner was with it, or if she had perhaps gone off with Ziva, or maybe McGee. Sometimes they went for after-work drinks, but usually they just went home to their own homes.

Home. His boat. And a shot of bourbon, or two. Gibbs quit his daydreaming and carried on towards his own vehicle until he got near enough to see that Abby's car did in fact contain a body. Hers.

Gibbs stopped short and slowly made his way over towards her, but the nearer he got the more unsettled he became. One look at her hanging head told him that she was crying. Abby never cried.

But then, Abby had been in a funny mood all day. Usually the life and soul, it was pretty noticeably that things weren't, 'quite right'. Even her precious hippo Bert hadn't even managed to put a smile on her pretty face. Not even when Tony had made it fart until its batrery wore down. In fact come to think of it, she had snatched it away and disappeared into her private bathroom, halting the lab results they'd been waiting on until she deigned herself ready to come out. Which was ages.

Abby jumped so much when she heard the gentle tap at the window that her head hit the ceiling of the low slung car. Seeing who it was she frantically rubbed her hands across her face and mouthed for Gibbs to, 'go away'. Knowing that there wasn't a hope in hell's chance of him doing that she continued to stare at her lap for a few moments. Eventually she could no longer put off looking up at her much treasured colleague.

Expecting to find his face peering through the window, she was taken aback when she came face to face with his crotch. The navy jeans left little to the imagination and Abby swallowed convulsively before forcing her misted eyes travelled higher. His arms were crossed in a pose that she recognised. It was his, 'I'm not going anywhere without an answer' stance. She craned her head higher until she met the penetrating cobalt blue gaze.

Muttering silently to herself as she tried to work out how to avoid the confrontation she gamefully grinned from ear to ear. And he knowingly grinned right back at her. Adrenalin pumped through her veins as she planned her escape route but by the time she had turned the key in the ignition and put the shift into gear, Gibbs had stepped in front of the hood of her car effectively barring her way. One glance in her rear view mirror at the pick up truck parked directly behind her told her that she was not going anywhere fast.

Determined eyes met hers through the windscreen and he spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"Give it up, Abby, I'm not moving until you tell me what's been bothering you today." Crossing his arms, he took on the same, 'I'm not moving until...' threat.

She visibly sighed and spoke through the screen, "S'personal Gibbs, I don't want talk about it."

But her plea was to no avail. As he shoved his hands in his pockets Abby watched as the movement accentuated his lower torso even more. Looking back up into his handsome face she plainly saw the determination in his eyes and his concern making her visibly squirm in her seat.

"Come on, sweetheart, open the door...or even the window. I want to know what's troubling you, please. You know I care about you Abby, don't you? Let me help." His remark sent another stream of tears cascading down her face.

Now desperately worried about her, Gibbs watched her cry through the screen. This was serious. Abby hardly ever cried, quite the opposite because she normally had a wicked, wicked sense of humour. This was bad and he began to wonder if everything was okay at work. "Abby, is it something the director said, or...?"

Gibbs watched her chin tremble as she fought to hold back the tears. As she continued to stare at her lap, her hands gripped the steering wheel and he knew that if he moved away she would gun the machine and vanish. His heart jumped to his throat as he watched her head lower to the wheel, her face contorted as she began to wail again as though her heart would break.

Seizing the opportunity while she was distracted he raced to the passenger door, chancing his luck that her car had central locking. For once his luck was in, and with one deft movement he got in beside her, slammed the door shut and whipped the keys out of ignition. But she barely noticed and it wasn't until she felt herself being pulled across to his chest and enveloped within his comforting arms did she even acknowledge that he was even there.

For the longest time Gibbs continued to hold her as she cried. Threading his hand through her hair to the nape of her neck he massaged it lightly as his other hand gently cupped her face. "Shhh...shhh...it's okay, baby."

Her body continued to heave with sobs and Gibbs thought she was never going to stop. A car horn blasted through the quiet making them both jump with the racket.

But the racket had reminded Abby where she was and she tried to pull away from Gibbs's chest. When he'd dragged her across her face had hit a wall of springy hair. His top buttons were already undone, as they usually were. But she must have yanked others open when she grasped at his shirt, exposing the huge muscled expanse of hair-covered skin.

And then his aftershave had hit her senses. Even if she had been blindfolded in a room full of men she could pick Gibbs out just by his aftershave alone. The spicy scent pricked at her conscious and she groaned quietly to herself. _What was she doing?_

Sniffing loudly, she forced herself back into a sitting position and then using her sleeve to wipe the excess moisture from her face, she dared to look at the silent man beside her. Offering him a watery smile she tried to apologise. "Sorry, Gibbs, I don't know what came over me. Must be my hormones, or something'." She sniffed again and reached for her handbag, rummaging around for a few seconds and eventually pulled out a paper tissue. Giving her nose a good blow, Gibbs watched her with a small smile and she smiled weakly back at him. "Thanks, Gibbs, I'll be alright now, you can go home, your boat must be waiting for you."

Gibbs grinned knowingly and sat back in the seat. He tempted to cross his long legs but quickly gave up, so he slung one arm along the back of her seat and said on a low, husky note, "I'm not going anywhere, Abby, until you tell me what's wrong."

Abby sighed as she looked everywhere around the car except at the large bulk that sat opposite her. Twisting the damp tissue around her nervous fingers, she tried to tell him. "I had an argument with my dad this morning.." Gibbs broke her off by holding up his hand, palm up in front of her. When she glanced at him, his eyes were closed and he had a pained look upon his face. "What's wrong?" She asked with a frown.

You're still blubbering, Abby, I can't understand what you're mumbling."

Abby grinned sheepishly at him, "Sorry, Gibbs."

Gibbs laced his fingers in front of him and tried again, "Now...tell me, what's on your mind?"

Abby stayed silent for a moment before finally saying, in her , "Tell you what. I'll switch to lab rat mode if you'll switch on your Gibbs at home one."

Gibbs looked at her with surprise before asking somewhat stunned, "I didn't think there was much of a difference between me at work and myself."

Abby nodded, "Oh, yes, there definitely is. Gibbs at work loves me, Gibbs at home does not."

Gibbs laughed, "What on earth gave you that idea? You mean the world to me, Abby."

Abby smiled secretly to herself, "Ah, yes, but I like it when Gibbs at work loves me. He gets to kiss me occasionally. It sort of makes up for not being able to kiss you."

_WHAT AM I SAYING??!!_

Gibbs raised his eyebrows as he stared at the raven haired beauty that sat barely twelve inches away from him, unsure that he was hearing her right. "Abby...are you saying you want to kiss me?"

Abby twitched her nose as she thought about how to answer him, until eventually she nodded slowly. "Yeah. You know, I've often wondered if you would kiss me... respond to me like you do when you're with a girlfriend."

Gibbs stared at her silently for a while before daring to ask with amusement still in his voice, "Do you want to try?"

Abby thought about his question for a few moments, but even as she contemplated his question, the air within the small car became charged with underlying sexual currents. Eventually Abby nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think I do."

As their eyes met, Gibbs instinctively moved his arm towards her and clasped her elbow to pull her gently towards him. Abby's eyes drifted shut as their lips touched, barely.

Pulling back a fraction, they once more looked into each others eyes each seeking permission to deepen the kiss. It was agreed on a sigh and Gibbs's hand snaked around to the back of her neck and pulled her lips hard against his. Within a second Abby felt him try to gain access to her mouth and she didn't hesitate in giving in to the gentle persuasion.

Swallowing a whimper she lost herself into the intimate embrace. Gibbs attempted to move her to his lap but there was just not enough room within the confines of the small car. Reaching down to the side of the seat, Abby pushed a small lever and the entire chair slid down and backwards.

Without breaking the earth shattering kiss, Abby manoeuvred herself so that she was laying prone along his body with her legs draped between his. His thighs matched hers and she felt his erection straining against her tiny waist.

Bringing both hands up to cradle her head Gibbs deepened the kiss once more. Groaning, he struggled against the sensations that were threatening to take him over. This woman that he had the pleasure of kissing sedately on the cheek at work occasionally had now managed to get into his real life. Gibbs had often wondered what it would have been like to have made love to her; to have had a proper intimate and sexual relationship. But it had all been pure fantasy in his own mind.

His life was governed by his damn rule number 12, but hell, sometimes he wished he could just dump it. But despite what was happening here, he was immensely relieved that it had happened. Now he could get on with his life without wondering if the woman in his fantasy was like the woman in his arms and he was gratified to find out that she was even better. Allowing his minds need to step in, even if it was just for a brief moment in time, gave the tender union between them something special. Something profound.

Abby Scuito was his best buddy at work and now that they had shared this between them, somehow had made it even better. It had satisfied their curiosity and now their lives could go on knowing that they had shared this moment. A memory to share for always.

Abby completely lost herself in Gibbs's unique love-making. She didn't need him to physically show her what it would feel like to have him deep inside her. His kiss had been enough.

Eventually, reluctantly though, the kiss broke and Gibbs stroked Abby's hair as she lay her head upon his chest as they both tried to regain momentum as their erratic emotions came back down to Earth, and ultimately, back to reality.

He felt Abby's fingers gently stroke his chest but managed to ignore the familiar tug in his loins. "Are you okay, Abby?"

He felt her rapid nod and heard her own concerns, "How about you?"

He was quick to reassure her. "I'm alright. We've haven't given ourselves a major problem here have we?" With concern evident in his voice and in his eyes. "I mean, I hope this isn't going to cause our working or our personal relationship to suffer, is it, Abby?" he asked.

Abby pushed herself up and managed to get back to her own seat without doing anything too unladylike. Trying to put some resemblance of order to her hair, she eventually told him that it wouldn't.

Gibbs managed to manoeuvre the seat back to its original position and began to re-do his shirt buttons up. Checking in her mirror for any lipstick marks, he straightened his own hair, sighed dramatically and faced her once more. The pregnant silence stretched out as the two friends attempted to neutralize their scattered emotions.

Gibbs waited for her to speak and it was many moments before she did so. "Well...I think you've answered my question. Thank you, boss. Sorry, Gibbs." She grinned.

Gibbs laughed happily at her until the happiness between them finally filtered off leaving a slight embarrassed moment with which Gibbs took the opportunity to take his leave. "Well... I'd better be going..." Abby nodded before repeating her thanks again and Gibbs grinned as he stepped away from the car, but not before he added with sincerity, "Anytime, babe."

Abby started up the car and prepared to move off, but had to put her foot on the brake when Gibbs stuck his head back through the door window again, "Oh, by the way. What 'was' your row with your dad about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Remembering, Abby gave him an indignant look and repeated the mornings conversation, only by this time she had reverted back to her usual, bubbly self. "He said that it was long past time of being me, Abby Scuito, goth girl and lab rat. He said that it was time that I grew up, got respectable and got married. Can you believe that, Gibbs? I can't believe he said that!"

Gibbs stood back and swayed on his feet as he pondered over her unusual problem, his handsome face creased in thought. Abby watched him with unease. What was going through his crazy mind?

Eventually, he slowly lowered his head to the window and met her pale eyes. "It's not such a bad idea, Abby, although I wouldn't want you going home, or giving up your job. You're too damn good at it to do that."

Abby beamed. "Thanks, Gibbs! You're so sweet!"

The cute compliment rolled over him but he didn't sway from his thoughts. "Abby, what we did a little while ago, it was good, wasn't it?"

Abby grinned shyly at him before leaning forward to tenderly touch her lips to his. "Yeah, it was good, Gibbs."

"So, do you wanna see if we can do any better than that? And maybe get your dad off your back for good?"

Abby gunned the engine, her face coming alive with mischief, dterminaion, and God herlp her, hope. "Your place, or mine?"


End file.
